1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer molding method and a transfer molding apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is well known a transfer molding apparatus that heats and pressurizes a resin film with a transfer plate to perform transfer molding of a fine irregular pattern (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-310286).
However, in the conventional transfer molding apparatus, the whole die is heated and cooled. Therefore, an energy loss is increased. A time necessary for one cycle of the transfer molding is lengthened. Additionally, because the whole die is repeatedly expanded and contracted, each component is severely degraded.